Shiro yūrei
by VampireoftheSnpw
Summary: Fatal Frame 2 ending crossed with the ending of Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Mio is looking through Freddy's pizzeria looking for clues on her sister's disappearance.


Slowly walking through the establishment I walked towards the back where the office was located. I have been investigating this place for a short while now because of the "rumors" about this place, the rumors of the missing children. I knew these weren't rumors as my sister Mayu was one of them. When we were little our parents would bring us here but it all changed at that time.

_~/Flashback/~_

"_Mio! Come over here!" My twin called out to me. She was sat by the stage that held up the three animatronic band members Freddy, Bonnie and Chica. I ran up to her and sat down listening to the band play. We both loved them especially when they were able to wander around but they aren't allowed to anymore._

_A lot of other kids were sat around us but as they got up to go play I stood up as well. A hand grasped mine and I looked back to see it was Mayu. She wasn't able to play like the others since she had broken her leg. "Please don't leave me alone..." A small voice came from her. I smiled to her and replied "I'll only go for a bit." "No, stay with me." I pulled away from her looking annoyed. "Why don't you get someone else to sit with you?!" She was shocked at my outburst and looked down. Moving away I decided to go play with the other kids. _I didn't realise that would be the last time I saw her. When the time came to go she didn't appear. Our parents called for her, even phoned the police to find her. All of us agreed to go back the next day to look for her.

_~/The next day/~_

_Walking into the building my parents and I went to look for Mayu. Walking to the kid zone where Foxy or "mangled" was I noticed a guard standing there. Walking up to him I thought I could ask him to help. "E-Excuse me..." I said shyly. He looked down at me and smiled. "Hello there. Did you need something?" He replied with a deep voice a bit like my father's. "I'm l-looking for my sister Mayu, she didn't come home yesterday..." I replied looking upset at him. His smiled turned to a sad one but when he opened his mouth to say something Foxy started making weird noises. We both turned to look at it when it flung itself at the guard. Covering my mouth I watched as the machine ripped out his forehead and chunks of his brain with blood spraying everywhere, including on me._

_I didn't move as I heard screams coming from other children as I watched the man collapse breathing heavily. Feeling myself being picked up my eyes finally left the scene to see it was my mother. Tears ran down her face as she ran with me out of the restaurant. Her tears landed on my face and it was only then did I realise that tears were also running from my eyes. _I was then banned from ever going there again. I had to forget about Mayu but it was so hard to, she was my twin, my other half.

_~/Present/~_

Wiping my face of tears that had welled up I looked into the office. There was a fan, desk, monitors and a chair, nothing too much. Carrying my way through the office and up the corridor I saw the curtains that covered pirates cove. The place had been reconstructed since that time and apparently these animatronics were being worked on at that time as well. Pulling back one of the curtains I shined my light inside. Foxy was inside, standing tall with his head facing down. Letting the curtain go I turned my light to the stage. The animatronics there looked much different to the ones I knew but they still looked good.

Walking over to them I stroked my hand along Freddy's chin, he had become so dusty as they have been deactivated for a while. I jolted back as a vision filled my head, I couldn't see much though but what I could make out was a murder. A murder of a little boy. Moving over to Bonnie I laid my hand on his shoulder as another vision filled my head, this one was longer and a bit clearer. Again though it was a little boy being killed but this time I could see that he had then been stuffed into the suit.

Pulling back I covered my mouth as tears fell down my cheeks, I could feel their pain, fear and sadness throughout the visions as I was looking through their eyes. Heading back over to Foxy I quickly wanted to check his, I was dreading Chica's. Pulling back the curtains I quickly went in and touched Foxy's shoulder. Again another vision which was longer and only had slight disturbances. The boy had saw someone, in a golden Bonnie suit and followed him when beckoned. Again I saw the murder and the stuffing, these poor children.

Slowly I made my way over to Chica dreading what I was going to see. Leaning forward I gently but shakingly grabbed her hands in mine and a vision filled my head like the others. This was clear as day and showed the full scene.

_~/Vision/~_

_Through the eyes of the person I could see a younger me sat next to her, this person was Mayu. The younger me stood up with the other children about to leave when I felt myself grab her hand. "Please don't leave me alone..." I could hear Mayu's quiet voice came out, I had almost forgotten how her voice sounded. The younger me turned to look "I'll only go for a bit." She replied "No, stay with me." I could hear the voice almost crying out but still quiet. The younger me snached her hand away and looked annoyed. "Why don't you get someone else to sit with you?!" The younger me shouted before turning away. I felt the tears roll down Mayu's eyes as she watched my fleeing form go into the crowd of children. _

"_Hey young lady, why are you crying here alone?" A voice said which Mayu's gaze quickly turned to him, it was the golden Bonnie again. I was screaming to myself for him to get away but Mayu started speaking. "My sister doesn't want to play with me anymore..." Mayu replied with sorrowful words. "Why not come with me and we can play together?" The man said which then Mayu nodded and followed him. I was screaming to myself for her to go back but she wouldn't. She was lead into the back room where old versions of the present animatronics laid rotting. _

_Mayu looked around then up at the man who had withdrawn himself from the suit. He was wearing a purple guard uniform which fit with his purple hair. "Now the real fun starts." He says as he picked up a sharp object. Pain shocked through me as he slashed Mayu with a knife. She collapsed to her knees sobbing before falling to the floor. "Shh, no one can ruin the fun now." He stated with a sick grin on his face. Unlike the other children he continued on by picking Mayu up and stuffing her into Chica. The part that was unlike the others was that she was still alive. I watched as the head was slowly put over Mayu's head then quickly thrusting down before everything went black._

_~/Present/~_

Backing up I covered my face crying loudly, it was my fault. If I didn't leave her she wouldn't of had this fate. Hearing footsteps I looked up to see Chica moving, she should've been deactivated though but she was moving. She moved down the corridor as if set to go somewhere which was when I noticed that Bonnie and Freddy were gone. Picking up my flashlight from when I dropped it after the vision I looked down the corridor but Chica was out of sight. It wasn't long until I saw a ghost boy appear and head down the same way. Following him I noticed black streaks down his face when he turned to go into the room, they were streaks as if he had been crying.

Looking into the room I saw four children standing with their backs to me as one child was chasing a man around, the man from the visions. I noticed that one of the children guarding was Mayu but I couldn't say anything as if my voice had locked itself up. I watched as the man climbed into the golden Bonnie suit and proceed to laugh at the children. I was about to leave from my hiding place when I heard metal snap shut as blood gushed from the man who then proceeded to collapse onto the floor. The children's forms slowly faded into orbs and headed towards the front door. "Mayu!" I shouted as I chased after them, my sister was going again.

Tears fell from my eyes as I chased them outside and down the street to a grassy hill. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I shouted to her trying not to trip. Getting to the top of the hill I stopped as they started to fly upwards. One of them stopped though and flew back down to me. I held my hand out to it knowing it was Mayu when a voice in my head appeared. "Thank you... And I don't blame you..." Her voice said to me before flying back up to join her friends. Flying higher and higher they slowly vanished from my sight. I covered my face and fell to my knees as the sobs and tears came pouring out, she was gone. Slowly looking up I noticed the sun slowly rising signing the dawn of a new day. After a few hours I decided to head home. Once arriving home I took off my shoes and headed inside. I passed a mirror but paused going back and looking into it. A small white circle was on my chest which I knew hadn't been there before. "We will never be apart again." Mayu's voice appeared in my head. A warm smile spread across my face as tears once more travelled down my cheeks. "We will always be together Mayu."


End file.
